The Next Big Sting (transcript)
Transcript panting Tuffnut: Oh, my back. Astrid: Okay Hiccup, you dragged us all the way up here. Tuffnut: Now what is it you have to show us? It better involve food or destruction. Or a combination of the two. Hiccup: I bet you're wondering why I brought you here today. And the answer is, to show you my latest invention. Presenting the Dragonfly One. Huh? Huh? clucks softly Tuffnut: The chicken is not amused. clucks again Snotlout: What is it? Hiccup: It's a flight suit. Don't all applaud at once. Fishlegs: Hiccup, I don't need to remind you that we already have flying dragons. Why would we ever need a flight suit? Hiccup: Well, what if we were to get separated from our dragons mid-flight? We might need to solo fly until we catch up with them again. Snotlout: When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have Toothless? Hiccup: Oh, for Thor's sake. growls Astrid: What are you planning on doing here? Hiccup: Jumping. Unless someone has a better idea. Astrid: sighs Boys! Hiccup: Guys, relax! Feel that updraft? That's why I chose this place. It'll pick up my wings and I'll be floating on a bed of air. Dragonfly One, and notices one wing didn't open completely. He grunts and chuckles awkwardly as he tries to open it. Snotlout: Or crashing on a bed of rock. Hiccup: growls Okay, everyone. Dragonfly One, maiden flight. jumps, and then screams as he begins to fall Astrid: Hiccup! Tuffnut: I don't know about you guys, but I was under the impression that a flight suit was supposed to fly. Ruffnut: '''Yeah, that looks more like a plummet suit. chuckles Do it again. '''Hiccup: Okay, so I made a few tweaks. Now behold some serious flying. Yeah, baby! laughs as he begins to fall thudding splash Hiccup: 'This time, I absolutely know where I went wrong. You see, it's all in the timing. I just judged the updrafts wrong. I assure you, I definitely have it now. Wait, Toothless. Don't worry, bud. I've got this under control. See? There it is. Okay, now! Come on! as he begins to fall, but wings catch the air and he flies Whoa! Wait! I'm flying? I'm flying! Woo-hoo! laughing Excellent! '''Snotlout: '''I cannot believe that hunk of junk actually worked. '''Hiccup: '''Okay, right turn. gasps Okay, well, I might have to work on the steering a little bit. Toothless! '''Fishlegs: 'gasping Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! 'Hiccup: 'screams What the... Aaah! catches him before he hits the cliff. Hiccup coughs Thanks for the save, bud. sprays water at him, pushing him to the ground. Whoa! Again. Well, it looks like our flight tests are probably over for the day. 'Astrid: 'in on Stormfly and lands next to him. Okay, that's it. You're done with this. '''Hiccup: '''Right. For now. screeching '''Astrid: '''What was that? '''Fishlegs: '''It sounded like a dragon in distress. '''Snotlout: Uh, guys? Something about that call seems strangely familiar. Not good familiar. Bad familiar. flapping, notices the rest of the gang are gone Huh? Uh, guys? Hiccup: Snotlout, come on. Snotlout: You've got to be kidding me. Hiccup: '''The calls are coming from up ahead. screeches A Speed Stinger. '''Snotlout: '''Speed Stinger. Why did it have to be a Speed Stinger? '''Hiccup: '''It looks like a young one. Why would it be out during the day? They're nocturnal dragons. '''Snotlout: '''Ah. Poor little guy. Let's head home! It's starting to get dark, and where there's one Speed Stinger, there's usually a whole pack of them! Stinger tries to put weight on leg, but falls back over, clearly in pain '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, its leg is badly injured and Speed Stingers can't fly. '''Hiccup: '''That's why we can't leave it to predators'. Come on, Toothless. '''Snotlout: '''Is he seriously going back? '''Astrid: '''Snotlout, meet Hiccup. Of course he's going back! '''Snotlout: Oh, come on! Stinger screeches Hiccup: '''Hey, whoa, no, no. Easy there. Easy, little fella. '''Snotlout: Hiccup, it looks like it can defend itself just fine. Let's get out of here. Astrid: '''Ssh! Quiet down, Snotlout. '''Snotlout: '''You quiet down. '''Hiccup: '''Unfortunately this little guy won't be a match for wild boars or dragons. A Speed Stinger without its pack is extremely vulnerable. '''Fishlegs: '''He must've gotten separated from the others, and they had to go to shelter before the sun came out. '''Snotlout: '''Sounds right. Let's go. '''Hiccup: '''Snotlout, we can't leave him like this. We'll bring it back to Dragon's Edge, nurse it back to health, then bring it back here. groans '''Hiccup: Ruff? Tuff? You understand the plan, right? Tuffnut: '''Yeah. '''Ruffnut: '''Definitely. '''Tuffnut: Of course. pauses No. Ruffnut: '''Nope. Nu-uh. '''Hiccup: groans Alright. You secure the Stinger so I can set the splint with the broken pieces of Dragonfly One. And be careful! We all remember what these guys' stings can do to you. Snotlout: 'You don't have to remind me. I know exactly what they can do. Stinger snarls '''Snotlout: 'groans This plan is insane. You know that, right? If I'm saying it's insane, it's actually insane. '''Tuffnut: '''Actually, it is insane. And for once, it wasn't our plan. '''Ruffnut: '''I'm seeing a pattern here! '''Tuffnut: '''First that lunatic flight suit, now this. Could it be? '''Ruffnut: '''Is Hiccup coming over to our side? '''Tuffnut: Oh, Loki, please let it be so! We will welcome him with open arms. ominously Teach him the ways of the truly disturbed! Hiccup: 'Guys, please. Let's just do this. twins laugh Stinger roars and tries to hit one of them with its tail '''Hiccup: '''Whoa! '''Tuffnut: '''Come and get me, Stinger. Fresh meat on the grill, right over here. '''Ruffnut: '''No! Over here! I'm all yours. Turn me into a pin cushion! I'll give it to you as a target. Ooh. It's my butt! Stinger roars and tries to hit them again '''Tuffnut: '''Is that it? That's all you've got? '''Hiccup: '''Guys, what are you doing? I meant secure the tail! '''Ruffnut: '''Hey! We know what we're doing! Stinger's tail gets her in the arm Whoa! Whoa, whoa, what's happening to me? I can't... freezes, unable to move the top half of her body '''Tuffnut: '''Talk? She can't talk! At least I think that's what she's saying. '''Fishlegs: '''Hmm. Interesting. Only part of her is paralyzed. Since it's an adolescent, its sting potency must not be at full effect. '''Tuffnut: '''And how do we get it to sting her lower half? an idea Here, Speedy. Come on. whistles It's the whole lower half of Ruffnut. Come on. Don't you want it? Stinger tries to put weight on injured leg, but collapses '''Tuffnut: 'on Speed Stinger Ha-ha! Yeah! unpinned tail Uh. '''Hiccup: '''Someone, help Tuff! '''Astrid: '''I got the stinger. '''Fishlegs: '''I got the head. '''Hiccup: to Speed Stinger and splints injured leg There! Tuffnut, and Fishlegs get off of Speed Stinger. It jumps up and runs at Hiccup, but slows to a stop once it realizes he doesn't want to hurt it. Hiccup: '''Hey, okay. Okay. We're here to help you. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh. He's gonna do the hand thing. Please tell me he's gonna do the hand thing! Stinger sniffs Hiccup's hand, then presses snout into it. '''Hiccup: '''Okay everyone, I think we're good. Now let's load him up and get him back to Dragon's Edge. '''Astrid: You know the pack is gonna do everything in its power to find it, don't you? Hiccup: Yep. And that's why we have to get him back on his feet and back to this island as quickly as we can. (The rest of the Stinger's pack watches Hiccup and company take the injured youngster away) screeches roars Fishlegs: Have a look at this. cage and lets Speed Stinger out. Speed Stinger runs around and roars Hiccup: 'Wow. Nice work. '''Fishlegs: '''Uh-huh. All thanks to the carefully designed rehabilitation program based on trust and understanding. runs away from Fishlegs to play with Speed Stinger, leaving his arm dangling '''Astrid: '''Fishlegs, what's with your arm? '''Fishlegs: '''Yeah, let's just say that the Stinger and I may or may not have had a few differences of opinion these last few days. '''Tuffnut: 'with Fishlegs' paralyzed arm Look at that! It's like a dead old fish. chuckles 'Fishlegs: '''Okay, Meatlug, let's get back to work. And we'll bring this, just in case. to pull a shield off rack, grunting. The shield drops and rolls away from him. He sighs in exasperation and grabs another shield with his good arm. He walks over to the Speed Stinger, where a mini obstacle course is set up Come on, little fella, you can do it! Alright. There we go, little guy. '''Astrid: '''Huh! Ornery and stubborn, but it seems like it's actually accepting Fishlegs and Meatlug. '''Hiccup: '''Well, makes sense, they are pack dragons. They can only function as a group. But if they accept you into that group then you have their allegiance. '''Astrid: '''Wait. You're not actually thinking of trying to train it? Are you? '''Hiccup: '''What? No! No. I-I could never. '''Snotlout: '''Well, well, well, lookie here. Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again. Only a matter of time before it's trying to sting all of us into oblivion. Stinger shrieks My vote is take it back to where we found it. I'll get the cage. '''Hiccup: '''Snotlout... Stinger roars at Snotlout. Snotlout screams, then hisses '''Hiccup: '''Snotlout, he's staying here, okay? At least for the time being. '''Snotlout: '''Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous, especially for me. Stinger runs in front of him and tries to sting him. Snotlout dodges. Not even on your best day, pal. '''Ruffnut: '''Good news! The Stinger venom wore... Ugh! off. '''Hiccup: '''Okay, everyone. No sudden moves. '''Ruffnut: '''Who's got jokes? Frozen from the waist down. Come on. '''Hiccup: '''Hey, settle down, big fella. I'm your friend, remember? '''Ruffnut: 'trying to put her legs in a comfortable position Ruffnut, one. Dead leg, zero. leg sticks out, kicking Tuffnut Not so dead after all. 'Tuffnut: '''Hey. What'd you do that for? '''Ruffnut: '''Oh! Like I have any control... '''Hiccup: '''Uh, guys? Quiet down. I think he's agitated. '''Tuffnut: '''That makes two of us. You better control that butt before it gets kicked. Stinger stings them Oh! Aah! '''Hiccup: '''Oh, I was afraid of this. Everyone take cover! runs away, but gets stung. Astrid grabs a shield and blocks the attack before it could sting her. '''Astrid: '''Phew! '''Fishlegs: '''Please, remain calm. Everything is going to be okay. [Toothless jumps over Speed Stinger to avoid getting stung. It runs at Fishlegs and Meatlug, who run away from it. Remain calm! Stinger stings Barf & Belch, Barf's side goes limp. '''Ruffnut: '''Barf! '''Astrid: '''Stormfly, spine shot! and Toothless heard the Speed Stinger back into its cage. Speed Stinger screeches. '''Ruffnut: ' (struggles as she crawls over to Barf's side) Guys, a little help here? '''Tuffnut: Uh, no. Astrid: Barf & Belch walking out of the dome, with Barf's head paralyzed and dragging behind and continuously leaking flammable gas That is really unsettling. Snotlout: 'Mhm. Exactly as I thought this would end up. That thing is going to paralyze everyone on the island before this is over. And then there's going to be no one to take that stupid dragon back to where we found it. '''Hiccup: '''Alright. I'm too tired to argue with you. We'll talk about this in the morning. '''Ruffnut: '''Hey, if you want to get rid of that Stinger, I'm in. as she falls to the floor I don't know how much more of this I can take. I figure it's him or me. '''Fishlegs: '''Good news, little guy. Your splint comes off today! Nurse Meatlug, if you would do the honors, please? Yeah, you see? No more pain. Whoa! Wow! You sure had a lot of energy stored up, didn't you. ''(realizes the Stinger is heading to a deep pond) Oh, dear! Meatlug, quick, stop him! Speed Stingers can't swim! Whoa! How did you do that? Webbing. Of course. You can't fly, so you needed a way to island hop. '''Fishlegs: '''You adapted, evolved. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh-ho! That's incredible! '''Fishlegs: '''I have to tell Hiccup about this right away! screeches '''Hiccup: This is enormous, Fishlegs. Finally, actual proof of dragon evolution. It's historic. Fishlegs: '''I know, right! '''Hiccup: And the Stinger webbing actually inspired me to make a few changes on a little something I've been working on. Astrid: If you say Dragonfly Two, I'm locking you up. Fishlegs: Oh, no. He's gone. Astrid: How could he have gotten out of this cage? Hiccup: He couldn't. At least not on his own. And I think I have a pretty good idea who helped. Ruffnut: Oh, how cute! He's dreaming. Snotlout: a girl "No, he's not." He's waking up. It's almost sunset! Ruffnut: Oh, great. Ruffnut gets paralyzed. Again. Snotlout: Come on, Hookfang, fly faster! Snotlout: '''Oh, no. '''Ruffnut: The ropes should hold. (The Stinger breaks free and attacks) Ruffnut: I tied them really... gasps tight. Whoops. Snotlout: "Whoops?!" That's all you got?! Ruffnut: There's other things I wanna say, but none of them are very ladylike. Snotlout: Ah! Ruffnut: Uh-oh. Snotlout... Viking going... overboard. grunting (The Speed Stinger stings Hookfang and paralyzes his left side, causing him to crash) Snotlout: Uh-oh. Hookfang! grunts Snotlout: '''Huh? licks '''Snotlout: '''Aah! Ew! Hey, watch the tongue! '''Ruffnut: slurring Hey, Hiccup. I got stung again. Just the right side this time. I tried to walk it off but I just keep going around in a circle. Hiccup: Dragon-napping, Snotlout? I mean, this is a new low, even for you. Snotlout: I was trying to save us! in distance Astrid: '''Uh. You guys heard that, right? '''Fishlegs: '''It was an echo. Please tell me that was an echo. screeching '''Astrid: '''Oh, no. The pack's come looking for it. '''Snotlout: '''How is that even possible? Speed Stingers can't fly! '''Fishlegs: '''Yeah, but we did just discover that these particular Speed Stingers can travel across water just fine. '''Snotlout: '''What?! How?! '''Hiccup: '''If we keep quiet, we might not give away our location. screeching screeching '''Ruffnut: '''I'm guessing that very soon I'm gonna wish I could run in a straight line. '''Snotlout: '''You! I knew you'd rat us out. screeching '''Hiccup: '''Guys! Stand your ground! whimpering '''Ruffnut: '''Hey, girl, thanks. '''Hiccup: '''There... There's too many of them. Our only hope is to draw them away. '''Snotlout: I'm not leaving anyone behind! Hiccup: Really? Since when? Snotlout: Since right now! Don't ask me why, but I'm suddenly feeling selfless and heroic. Back! Get away! Ruffnut: 'Uh-oh. Gotta get away. Come on, leg! '''Snotlout: '''Don't worry guys. I'll be back. Come and get me, Needle Butts! '''Ruffnut: '''Go get them, Snotlout! '''Snotlout: '''Snotlout, Snotlout. Oi! Oi! Oi! Keep chasing. panting '''Snotlout: '''Gone? rustling '''Snotlout: '''And that's because they're all here for the big ambush. This was a bad idea. ''(The young Stinger turns on the rest of his pack, stinging and paralyzing some of them) 'Snotlout: '''What the... Wait. I'm never gonna get you, dragon. angrily '''Snotlout: '''What? '''Hiccup: '''He's torn between his pack and the one that saved his life. Ours. '''Snotlout: '''But he hates me! '''Hiccup: '''But you're one of us. It's his instinct to protect you. growls '''Hiccup: '''Now get out of here before he realizes that he has to choose a side. Okay, bud. Let's get these guys back in the water. '''Astrid: '''I brought backup. ''(Tuffnut flies in riding Belch, while Barf is still paralyzed and spewing gas) 'Tuffnut: '''Woo-hoo! laughs Yeah! Nice, Barf. I mean, freaky, but nice just the same. Oh, no. ''(The lead Stinger stings Belch, paralyzing him too and causing the entire Zippleback to crash) 'Hiccup: '''Barf and Belch are down. We need to get rid of that Stinger chief. screeches '''Hiccup: '''Toothless, separate! Dragonfly Two, go! ''(Toothless and Hiccup separate mid-air and the lead Stinger misses and crashes on the sand below) laughs 'Hiccup: '''Excellent! ''(The lead Stinger sees he is outnumbered and runs off leaving the young Stinger behind) screeching 'Snotlout: '''Yeah! Swim away, Stingers! sadly '''Hiccup: '''No. I'm sorry, but, little guy, you need to go back with your own. '''Snotlout: '''What are you doing? We can't let him go back with them! '''Hiccup: '''Snotlout, it's where he belongs. That's his real pack. '''Snotlout: '''And just when we were starting to get along. Why does this always happen to me?! ''(The young Stinger looks toward the ocean and calls to his pack, running after them) '''Astrid: '''Can you believe what that dragon did for us? He helped us, over his own Alpha. '''Hiccup: '''For that little time, he was part of our pack. And we were part of his. Even Snotlout, somehow. '''Snotlout: Scared? Ha! That Stinger was more scared of me than I was of him. Tuffnut: Hey, look! Isn't that them swimming towards us? Ruffnut: Maybe they're coming back for you, Snotlout. '''Snotlout: '''What? No! chuckling '''Tuffnut: '''They weren't swimming this way. '''Ruffnut: '''Look at him run. Stupid. sips Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts